Sirenita
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Cuento Disney, con un final diferente... Con los personajes de Candy Candy y... en la actualidad...


**Mis Cuentos**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Los personajes no son míos son de sus autores correspondientes,**

 **Sirenita**

Tema Cuento Infantil adaptado a la actualidad… y es que si lo adaptamos a la época

La sirenita se muere o se transforma en burbujas o te sale una bruja mejor en la actualidad

Estaban varias sirenas cuidando a sus sirenas y sus tritones (no, no son tiburones son sirenas en macho o sea tritones) el caso es que estaban muy tranquilas cuando una de las pequeñas preguntó

\- ¿Mami que es un ipad? Su mami muy conocedora respondió,

\- Candy dijo Clean que era un cachivache

\- aaahhh y ¿qué es un cachivache? La mamá para no sentirse ignorante dijo

\- Hija hay cosas que no se les pude explicar a las niñas como tú, espérate a que crezcas y cuando seas grande tu marido te lo explicara, sonrió recordando como su esposo todo le explicaba bailándole hermoso y ella siempre quedaba contenta con ese bailecito. (Es así como se amaban los pececitos)

Pasaba el tiempo y un hermoso tritón la seguía, él quería que la hermosa sirena Candy se casara con él.

-Candy preciosa tú serás mi esposa

\- Bien pero solo tengo una pregunta importante, si me la respondes me caso contigo

-Esta bien, sabes que sé todo sobre el mar mi padre el rey tritón me ha enseñado todo y siempre contesto con la verdad. Candy inmediato dijo

\- ¿Qué es un ipad? Sonrió coqueta Candy, pues tal vez ella ya era grande para saber esas cosas y Anthony con cara de ¿what? no le respondió, Candy con cara de decepción se largo. Y eso significaba dos cosas una que no era grande para saberlo y otra que Anthony no se lo quería decir.

El rey tritón estaba molesto donde ella había escuchado eso y preguntárselo a su príncipe pequeño para que lo rechazara eso era funesto, el príncipe mayor sonreía y dijo

-Debió contestarle cualquier bobería y ella también se lo creería

-Albert por favor, si es la hija de Tom, ese siempre ha tenido muy contenta a su vieja, pues conoce siempre todas las respuestas.

Albert sonrió y su cabeza de un lado a otro movió, saliendo a buscar respuestas con el poder de su Padre heredado en él, de su cola casi muerta dos piernas hizo transformarle, ya había viajado mucho y a la tierra siempre se escapo, por supuesto que ahí en internet encontró

… es una ventana mágica, donde nada se interpone entre tú y lo que te gusta… es una línea de tabletas diseñadas y comercializadas

-Una chica coqueta en Albert se fijó y ella muy insinuante le pidió

-Oye chico apuesto ven mira lo que tengo yo, bailaba de un lado a otro y su hermano apareció

-Elisa deja en paz a la gente, pásame el ipad porque necesito investigar algo diferente. En lo que la chica se lo dio Albert desapareció.

Candy estaba nadando por la superficie y un yate se ancló, una joven coqueta a Terry empujo

-Ven Terry te necesito, Candy se asomo por un hueco para ver lo que sucedía.

-Susana déjame en paz este ipad no jala, en tierra debe funcionar.

Candy desilusionada comenzó a llorar pues el ipad no era del mar era de la tierra y estaba en la ciudad, Albert volvía de regreso y un zorrillo en pulpo se transformaba, al igual Albert sus piernas en cola quedaba. Candy entrecerró los ojos y de frente se le atravesó

-Con que en tierra tú si vas a conocer cómo funciona el ipad y este sorprendido dijo

-Candy por favor no le digas a nadie que salí, que no ves que nosotros somos de aquí.

\- Yo quiero saber que es un ipad y Albert le respondió

-Es una ventana mágica, donde nada se interpone entre tú y lo que te gusta.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Si eso fui a investigar para decirle a mi Padre.

-Bueno pues contigo me he de casar si es que acaso he de gustarte.

\- Solo por responderte que es un ipad

\- Si y si cuando salgas a la tierra te dejas acompañar.

-Pero guardaras conmigo el secreto para siempre

-Por supuesto lo juro.

Cuando regresó al fondo dijo la respuesta a su Padre y a su hermano, después agregó que Candy a él se lo preguntó y que este se lo respondió, por tanto con ella se comprometió. Su hermano estaba molesto pero si Albert sabía la respuesta pues no pudo decir más y como Albert se casó con Candy aquí el cuento termino

Pues no….

Para la noche de bodas, Albert de regalo a él y a Candy en personas terrestres transformó y de luna de miel a la tierra se la llevó, Candy vio directamente el aparatito mentado ese y dijo que ahí hasta los niños sabían que era un ipad que solo los adultos ignoraban que era eso.

Con el tiempo ambos tuvieron doble vida una en la tierra como defensores de animales acuáticos y otra en el mar como escuela de sirenitas y tritones, lo cierto y no es por dudar que cuando Albert y Candy se ponían a bailar todo les salía mal, y familia no podían encargar.

Así que muy seguido en la tierra la pasaron mejor, informándose en internet descubrieron el secreto para amarse bien y era un baile distinto pues tenían dos piernas con eso se daba una danza y ambos tenían la esperanza de bailar, nadar y amar con toda y el ipad.

 **FIN**


End file.
